


The kiss

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You kissed me..., missing scene tag for "Death in a different place"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kiss

**The Kiss**

by Belladonna

 

"You kissed me."

-"I know."

"But what does that mean?"

-"It means we've snogged, swapped spit, played tonsil-hockey..."

"I know what the word means, Starsk. But I'm impressed at how many meanings you know for it. But what does that mean for us?"

-"It means, we've kissed, dummy."

"But why?"

-"Well, you've told me that I wasn't a good kisser. I wanted to prove you wrong."

"Oh."

-"Why do you sound so dissapointed, Hutch?"

"And here I thought you did it because you really wanted to kiss me."

-"Well, that too. Want some more?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

 


End file.
